Look into my Eyes & I'll Own You
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: Brie&Nikki meet some boys in a club. . . Oneshot. Please R&R Brie/Miz Nikki/Dolph


A/n: okay this is just a little something I came up with randomly. I really should be sleeping but I am not tired at all and I want to write this oneshot and another chapter before I turn in so here's hoping I get it done.

Disclaimer: I do not own any superstar or Diva mentioned in this little story. I only own the plot.

* * *

><p><strong>-Look into my eyes and I'll own you—<strong>

_Take me by the tongue And I'll know you Kiss me 'til you're drunk And I'll show you All the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger I don't need to try to control you Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

* * *

><p>Brie applied a coat of pink lip gloss to her full lips as she waited for her twin sister Nikki in her black jeep. The brunette rolled her perfectly lined brown eyes and slammed her palm against the horn. She wanted to get to club, the two hadn't gone out together in ages and they were going to make sure they had the time of their lives, if Nikki was ever ready to leave.<p>

Her sister bolted through the front door slamming it closed as she made her way to the car. She jogged over and climbed into the passenger seat, flattening the skirt of her sliver sleeveless dress.

Brie backed the jeep out of the drive as Nikki looked for a good song on the radio. As the loud beat filled the car the second brunette tapped her silver heels in time with the rhythm.

"Let's rock the world, Bella Style!" Nikki said with a smile to the younger twin as they pulled up in front of their destination. _Club Infinity, Buffalo NY. _

The duo climbed out of the car and Brie straightened her black halter top before grabbing her bag off the seat and locking arms with her sister.

They walked into the club and looked around, it was packed full and they were guaranteed to have the time of their lives. "I'll get drinks and meet you on the dance floor." Nikki said as she turned toward the bar. Brie nodded and walked toward the dance floor, her black heels clicking against the hard wood floors. She had just reached the center of the dance floor when E.T. by Katy Perry kicked in on the speakers. She laughed and shook her head as she swayed to the music in search of Nikki.

She found her sister a few seconds later. She was seated at the bar talking to a man with blonde curly hair. The man was wearing black jeans and black dress jacket that was casually thrown over a pink t-shirt. Brie smiled, she didn't need her drink that bad anyway. Instead she began scanning the room looking for her own beau to dance with.

Suddenly she spotted him, across the dance floor. He had brown spikey hair and He was dressed in an un-tucked baby blue dress shirt and dark jeans that were just the right fit. She kept her eyes on the man but didn't approach him. If there was one thing Brie could do, it was make a man come to her.

The Brunette danced by herself to the music and occasionally eyed the handsome man. He was watching her. She smiled coyly and flipped her brown hair as she danced.

The man approached her. "I Don't think a beautiful woman like you should be dancing all alone."

She smiled. "And who do you think I should be dancing with then?"

"Well, theres this decent looking guy in a blue shirt and jeans who has had his eye on you since you entered, maybe he would dance with you." He said giving her a charming smile and a wink. His aquamarine eyes were intoxicating.

"Well I think I might like to dance with him, as long as he isn't one of those guys who steps on your toes." She said holding her hand out to the strange man. "I'm Brie."

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that Brie. I'm Mike." He said taking her hand and gently pulling her closer to his chest.

She smiled as they danced. She let her hand rest on his toned chest. She looked up into his blue eyes, what a gorgeous man.

"So Brie, where are you from?" he asked. "I've never seen you around here before."

"Arizona, my sister and I just moved here." She said.

"Arizona, that is quite the climate change." He said spinning her around he let his chin rest on her shoulder as they danced.

"I think I'll manage." She said with smile. "I might have to buy a whole new wardrobe though."

"You girls will use any excuse to shop won't you?" he said.

"Any excuse." She nodded.

He chuckled. "So Brianna, what do you do for a living?" he asked.

"Why all of these questions about me, what about you?" she said turning around to face her acquaintance.

"I'm Mike, I moved to Buffalo two years ago to start a business. I have two dogs and I hate chineese food." He said mockingly and smiled. "You're turn."

"I'm a fashion designer. My sister and I are creating our own line of handbags and shoes. We plan to start a boutique."

"Intriguing." He said. "So do you have a man in your life."

The brunette shook her head. "No dating questions. I'm not going to spill." She said.

"That sounds suspicious."

"No, I just don't think it's necessary, we're just dancing right?" the brunette inquired.

"And if I were to ask you to have a drink with me, and then maybe after that to go to dinner with me?" he questioned running his fingers through her long brown hair.

"Then I'd probably inform you that I am single and you are not going to get your but kicked by some random guy."

"Thank you that is all a guy's wants to know." He said pulling her closer as the song changed to a slower number.

* * *

><p>Nikki smiled as she listened to the blonde talk about the gym he owned, the book he was writing and the diet plan that he was going to sell. She was fascinated. She smiled and ran her fingers over the fabric of his dress jacket. "That is amazing." She said once he had finished.<p>

"That's nothing compared to those handbags you and your sister are making." He said leaning toward her. He tucked a starnd of her brown hair behind her ear and smiled. "You are beauitulf Nikki." He said pressing his lips against her cheek.

The brunette smiled and gently took his face in her hands and pressed her lips against his.

The Blonde gently pulled her to her feet as he kissed her. She wrapped her hands around his neck and his found their place on her waist and he pulled her toward the dance floor.

* * *

><p>Brianna smiled as Mike rocked her back and forth enthusiastically and then spun her away from him. She laughed as he caught her against his chest. "You are an amazing dancer Mike." She said as she ran her fingers through his spiked hair.<p>

"You are an amazing and beautiful woman" he responded before pressing his lips against hers.

He was hers. One look into his eyes and she had figured that out. She had him and she was delighted.

* * *

><p>Nikki giggled as she danced with Dolph. He smiled and rubbed her back as they danced. She looked up into his eyes and saw the way he was looking back. She kissed him again wrapping his slender arms around his neck.<p>

Love Drunk.

She had him intoxicated.

* * *

><p>The blonde duo laughed as they walked out, arm in arm with their dates. Brianna clicked the button the remote unlocking the doors to the jeep. The duo parted ways with their new beaus who watched them as they departed.<p>

"Breakfast date in the morning?" Brie asked Nikki as they climbed into the car.

"You know it. Lunch date with Romeo over there?" Nikki nodded to Mike who watched as the girls pulled their jeep away from the curb.

"Of course." She smiled at her sister. "So, are we going shopping tomorrow?"

"Bright and Early. We'll get breakfast on the way."

"Sounds like a plan." Brie smiled. "they'll bounce back, they always do."

Nikki turned up the volume on the radio.

_**Take me by the tongue And I'll know you Kiss me 'til you're drunk And I'll show you All the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger I don't need to try to control you Look into my eyes and I'll own you. . . **_

* * *

><p>AN: I know it is a really silly oneshot! But I had to write a story where B&N owned some boys. LOL. Anyways. I know that's not the way own was used in the song but I met it both ways in the story! Hope you liked it. Reviews would be appreciated. Besos! Danielle.


End file.
